Class Time: Voyager Style
by Peeper Stockwell
Summary: It's high time for Jeffrey to take some schooling. How long will it be before he and Bogg BOTH go nuts?
1. Chapter 1

"Awww, Bogg, do I HAVE to?" Jeff's voice was more than a little displeased. He didn't really like the idea of going to school, let alone leaving Phineas Bogg alone with a Guidebook.

Phineas Bogg smiled at his young partner. Okay, the kid was now sixteen and as tall as he was, but he was STILL young!

"Listen, I know it's gonna be hard for you to stay in class, but it's time you went." Phineas put a firm hand on the young man's shoulder.

"But, I've all ready got TONS of hours and days put in as a Voyager! Why go now?"

Phineas sighed. "Listen, you won't be there for long. Just take a couple of math classes..."

Jeffrey made a face. "Math...blech!"

Phineas chuckled. "Wasn't my favorite subject, either. But, since you all ready know a lot of history, it wouldn't hurt for you to take some math. No telling when you'll need it,"

"As in NEVER,"

Jeffrey sat at his desk, his chin in his hand and starred at his partner. Why was Bogg doing this? Did he show signs of a need of schooling? School, such an UGLY word!

Phineas sat on a chair next to Jeffrey and made the boy turn to face him. He could tell Jeff wasn't pleased at all and to tell the truth, he wasn't either.

"Listen, the sooner you start, the sooner you'll finish and be back with me. Look, I don't like the idea any more than you do. Being away from you is gonna be a killer more than you know, but we have to do this."

Hearing that made Jeff feel a LITTLE better about going. He used to enjoy school when he was a kid, but now? He just knew he was gonna hate it!

So, the next day Jeff got up and got ready for school. He smelled eggs and bacon being cooked in the kitchen and smiled. Bogg sure doesn't want me to go hungry, that's for sure, he thought.

He came out in his typical jeans and polo and sneakers. Bogg turned to face him and smiled.

"That's my boy. Hungry?"

"Not really, but ,I'll eat." Jeffrey sat at the table that was all ready fixed and Bogg put a plate of food down.

His brown eyes widened. "Bogg, you cooked for an army!"

"Hey, don't your stomach growling during class, do I?"

Jeff took a mouthful of the eggs. "Guess not,"

"Lesson one: don't eat with your mouth full," Bogg teased him.

Jeffrey swallowed the food. "Funny, Bogg."

"I thought so,"

The younger Voyager finished the food off his plate and looked at Bogg curiously.

"So, what are you gonna be doing while I'm pouring over books?"

Phineas shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe enjoy some peace and quiet?"

Jeffrey heard the teasing in the man's voice. "Bogg, stop it." He groaned.

A big smile crossed Phineas's face. "Sorry, can't do it."

Jeff got up and got his coat. "Well, guess I'd better get going." he sighed as he went towards the door.

Phineas could feel a heavy set in his chest, like he was loosing someone.

"Jeffrey, wait.." Phineas went over to his son, who had turned to face him.

"What?"

Phineas pulled the boy to him and wrapped his arms around Jeff. "Knock them dead, kid."

"I will if you don't kill me first!"

Realizing he was squeezing the kid a little tooo tight, Phineas relunctantly let go.

"Okay, guess you'd better go before I change my mind." Phineas sighed.

Phineas watched Jeffrey go out the apartment and uses a finger to wipe a little tear that escaped from his eye....


	2. Chapter 2

Jeffrey left the apartment, his head hung low. He was soooo not looking forward to all this. He shifted the half full knapsack on his left shoulder and kept walking.

The secretary at the office of the school gave him his schedual and with a heavy sigh he looked at it.

_Awwww, man, why Proffessor Brindle? And of all courses, Voyagers code?_

He knocked on the door and Proffessor Brindle answered. She gave him an evil smile that made him a tad nervous.

She led him to the front of the class. "Class, this is Jeffrey Jones. He'll be a student with us for some time,"

_Not long, I HOPE!_

"Oh, so Mr. Genious finally decided to show his presence among us!" said a boy near the back.

"Roger...." Proffessor Brindle gave the boy a dirty look which made the boy shut it.

"Jeffrey, why don't you sit next to Mr. Abrams."

Noticing the name, Jeffrey's face beamed and walked down the isle to the boy he remembered from the concentration camp.

As he walked down the isle, the boy named Roger whispered to another, "Mr. Smarty pants is gonna sit behind me!"

Jeffrey glared at him before he sat down....

The class was boring, and it helped that Kris was there to help point some major things to him from the textbook.  
After class, he walked down the hallway with Kris to the next class when he felt a heavy push from the back and lost his books.  
Jeffrey turned to face the one who pushed him. _Roger..._  
"So, Mister Big Man. You're not so tough without Voyager Bogg with you, are you?" Roger shoved him again by the shoulder.  
"I never said I was, Roger. And I'm _not _going to fight you." Jeffrey turned around to walk further down the hallway, but Roger ran to him and yanked his arm to turn him around. "You may not fight, but I do!" Roger threw a punch, but Jeffrey dodged it.  
"I may not fight, but I'm not stupid, either!" Jeffrey grabbed Roger's arm and hurled him over his shoulder. Roger landed on the floor with a loud thud just as Proffessor Brindle came into the hallway.  
"Jeffrey Jones!!!" her voice startled him and all he could do was look up right into her brown eyes, to see nothing but anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeffrey was thrilled when the day was over and he finally got back to the apartment. He slamed the door angrily.  
"If the day gets any worse, I don't know WHAT I'll do!" he muttered as he threw his knap sack, now full of books, on the couch.  
Phineas emerged from his bedroom, hearing his young partner grumble.  
"Hey, kid, how'd it go?"  
Jeffrey looked at him right in the eye. "You won't believe who my first teacher is, Bogg! You just won't!"  
"Uh, oh. I'm not gonna like this, am I?"  
"No. Would you believe Proffessor Brindle?!"  
"You've GOT to be kidding me. What is she teaching? Attitude adjustment?"  
Jeffrey snorted. "Would you believe the Voyagers Code class?"  
"Now, that is hard to believe. How is she?"  
"As terrible as ever. Oh, and it gets worse, too." Jeffrey plopped himself on the couch.  
"Tell me," Phineas said as he sat down next to the boy.  
"I got into a fight and Professor Brindle saw me throwing Roger over my shoulder!"  
"Uh, Jeffrey, I hate to tell you this..."  
Jeffrey looked into Phineas' blue eyes and didn't like the look. "Uh, oh. I'm not gonna like this, am I?"  
Phineas shook his head and sighed. "I'm going voyaging while you're at school,"  
"Oh, great! Just great! Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse!" Jeffrey threw his arms up in disgust.  
"Oh, it gets even better,"  
"Really? Like how?"  
"I'm being teamed up with Olivia,"  
Jeffrey gasped. "Olivia? Why her?"  
Phineas shrugged. "My guess is that she and I have a history together and we work real well together."  
"What about Morgan?"  
The girl hadn't even crossed Phineas's mind till Jeffrey had mentioned her.  
"I don't know, Jeff. Perhaps she'll be in school with you,"  
Jeffrey shook his head. "I didn't see her today,"  
"Maybe she'll start tomorrow. Just, keep an eye out for her, okay?"  
"So, I'll stay here at the apartment alone while you're gone?" fear was clearly in Jeff's voice and Phineas understood why.  
"No. They have dorms where you can stay and I'm certain Morgan will stay at the girls dormitory."  
Jeffrey sighed. This was NOT going to be a fun year, he could tell all ready.  
"When do you and Liv go?"  
"Tomorrow.."  
"Tomorrow!" Jeffrey, though sixteen, found it hard to stop the tear from flowing. It was what he had always dreaded. He felt Phineas's hand on his shoulder.  
"You had to know they'd be sending me somewhere while you were at school," he said quietly. He could see Jeffrey was taking this hard.  
"But couldn't they had made you a teacher or something?" Jeffrey wiped a tear with a sleeve.  
Phineas forced a smile. "What? Me, teach? Are you kidding?"  
Jeffrey thought about it. "Well, you taught me,"  
Phineas shrugged. "You were easy. Besides, I'll come back to get ya once you've passed your schooling."  
"How long will THAT take?"  
"At least a few months...."  
"A few months!? Bogg!" Jeffrey gasped."It's gonna feel like _forever!"_  
"Hey, don't sweat it, kid. It _could _be a year." Phineas sighed. He made Jeffrey looked at him and saw tears beginning to flow in the boy's face. "You think this is gonna be any easier on me? I don't like the idea of leaving you, either, kid. I'm gonna miss your smart mouth."  
Jeffrey forced a grin. "Yeah? Well, just wait till you come back!'  
Phineas chuckled and gave Jeff a hug. "I can't wait!"  
Jeff pointed a finger at his partner. "And no fair cheating, Bogg. If I can't Omni forward, neither can you!"  
Bogg gave Jeff a shrug and a sheepish grin. "What? Me, cheat?"  
"Nah, not you. I don't think you know how."  
"Smart kids give me a pain!"  
Jeffrey couldn't help but laugh at Phineas's last remark. "You _still _want me to go to school?"  
Phineas gave him a warning look. "Nice try, kid."  
Jeffrey shrugged. "It was worth a shot,"  
"Just remember, you won't be alone. You'll have Kris and Morgan there with you,"  
Jeffrey sighed. "Not to mention Roger,"  
Phineas nodded. "Well, yeah. You'll have to watch out for that one. He sounds like a troublemaker to me,"  
"Trouble with the capital 'T'. How am I supposed to stay away from him when he's in my math class?"  
"Just try the best you can, Jeff. Just remember, if you need to, go to Professor Garth. You remember him?"  
Jeffrey beamed. "Yeah! The guy who made us Voyagers again!"  
Phineas nodded. "That's the one. He'll help you in any way he can. I've already had a word with him, and he's agreed to keep an eye on you."  
"One question."  
"Shoot."  
"Am I going to stay here alone?"  
"No. It's been arranged and you'll be staying at the dormitory. I don't know who with, but you won't be alone."  
"Oh, good. I just hope it's not Roger!"  
"I don't think it is, kid." Phineas smiled. He actually knew who it was, but didn't want to spoil the surprise for the boy.  
"That's a relief. Is Morgan going to a dorm, too?" "Yes, she is. A girl's dormitory - and they won't allow boys in. You'll only be seeing her during class, lunch and dinner."  
"That's okay. I'll be so busy studying, I probably won't even care!"  
Phineas grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "That's my boy." He looked up at the clock. "Oh, look at the time! We've been talking so much, it got later than I thought and I told Olivia and Morgan we'd meet them for dinner!"  
"I thought we'd spend tonight alone," Jeffrey said.  
"You don't want to eat dinner with them?"  
"Bogg, I'll get to see Morgan for the next few months. Let's just spend this time alone, okay?"  
Phineas nodded, understanding Jeff's meaning. "Okay, I'll go give Olivia a call and let her know."  
Jeff sighed with relief. He just wanted some down time with Bogg before the pirate took off with Olivia.  
After a few minutes, Phineas came back with a grin.  
"You know what? Morgan was the same way! So it's just you and me, kid!"  
"All right!" Jeffrey exclaimed happily.  
So, the day wouldn't be ending as badly as he'd been afraid it would.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff awoke slowly the next morning. He knew what was coming in the next few hours. Luckily, the school had given him permission to skip today, under the circumstances. He donned his jeans, a flannel shirt Bogg had given him a few years ago ,and his sneakers.

He knew it wasn't cold outside, but right now that's how he felt deep inside his heart. Cold and misty.

A slight tap came on his door.

"C'mon, kid. Breakfast gettin' cold," came Bogg's sluggish voice.

They had been up half the night talking and neither of them were quite awake yet.

"Coming," Jeff sighed and emerged from the door.

Phineas smiled when he saw the shirt.

"Hey, I remember when I got you that shirt!"

Jeff grinned. "You should, you got it from Betsy Ross,"

"Oh, that's why the colors look familiar." Phineas tried to make the moment light.

Though his heart was heavy, Jeffrey had to chuckle at Bogg's last remark.

It was quiet during breakfast, neither of them knowing what to say. Jeffrey had decided they had said what they needed to the night before and just continued eating.

Phineas took care of the dishes while Jeffrey cleaned off the table.

"C'mon, kid. It's time we got goin," Phineas sighed.

He was REALLY going to hate this! Yes, there had been a few times he and Jeff had been separated, but he had always been able to find the boy. But, now,,,now he was going to be away from him for more than a few days. The only thing that helped matters was the fact that Jeff was going to be safe and sound at Voyagers Academy.

They headed down the hallway and met Olivia and Morgan halfway along. Jeffrey's brown eyes met with Morgan's own. She forced a smile and he could tell she had been crying. He gulped back his own threatening tears.

When he'd been a young boy, his father had told him that a _real _man didn't cry. Then, after he and Bogg had been partners for awhile, they had gone to help Babe Ruth and Cleopatra. When they had noticed the Yankee Stadium was missing, it had torn Jeff's heart out, butt he'd been ashamed to cry, until Bogg had told him, "Hey, it takes a grown man to cry!"

At that memory, Jeffrey allowed the tears to flow; he felt Bogg's strong arm around him, and he moved closer to the pirate.

They got to the chambers and the four of them slowly walked in.

"You ready?" Bogg asked Olivia.

She nodded and turned to face her young partner. She placed her hands on Morgan's thin shoulders and fought the tears.

"You'll be fine here, Morgan. There will be a lot of people here to help you."

Without saying a word, Morgan flung her arms around Olivia and the two them hugged each other.

"Jeff..." Bogg gulped.

Jeffrey heaved a heavy sigh and looked at his father.

"I'll be okay, Dad. I know I will," Jeff lied.

Phineas grabbed his son in a hug.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," he whispered in the boy's ear.

"I'll be waiting..." came the response.

With that, Olivia and Bogg got into position and Bogg made the necessary adjustments on his omni.

The last time Bogg saw his boy with through eyes filled with tears.

Jeffrey kept looking at the empty spot where Bogg and Olivia had been.

After he had been standing there for a few minutes in dead silence, Morgan touched his shoulder lightly.

"Jeffrey..." she whispered.

She made him turn to her, and he looked down at her eyes. She saw that he was crying and trying very hard to hide it. "Jeffrey, you don't have to hide your tears from me," she said. "I know how you feel."

"He's...only been gone five minutes..." he said through the tears that freely flew down his face.

"I don't want Olivia to go either, but we can't do anything about it."

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. Morgan smiled slightly as she rubbed his back and he cried on her shoulder. She felt the teardrops on her shirt, but she didn't care. Not one bit.

Morgan knew Jeffrey had stopped crying when he straightened up and rubbed his face. "Sorry about that," he sighed.

"About what? We just watched our parents go Voyaging without us. It's okay for you to cry."

He looked at her seriously. "Why aren't you crying?"

She forced a smile. "You're crying for both of us."

Jeffrey reddened. The only person he felt he could really cry in front of was Bogg. And now Bogg was gone.  
He shook his head. Yes, Bogg and Olivia were gone. Now he and Morgan had to get on with their lives until the two Voyagers got back to take them away from this dreadful place.

"You hungry?" Morgan asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hungry?" Jeffrey blinked. How could he think of food right now?

Morgan shrugged. "When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning. Bogg made bacon and eggs, but I couldn't taste 'em."

"Think you can eat now?"

"Maybe."

"Let's go." Morgan grabbed Jeff's arm and he reluctantly followed her.

As they ate, Morgan and Jeffrey talked about their voyages while they had been away from each other.

When Jeffrey told her about meeting Babe Ruth and Cleopatra, her eyes widened.

"Cleopatra? What did she look like?"

Jeffrey shrugged. "How should I know? I was like, what? Twelve?"

Morgan chuckled. "Oh, yeah...twelve-year-old boys don't dig girls."

"Well, we don't," he said a little defensively.

They went for dessert.

"So," Jeffrey said as he bit into a big chocolate cake. "Where do they have you staying?"

Morgan looked down at her key lime pie. "The girls' dorm. It's half way across campus. You?"

"The boys' dorm. Guess I have a roomy, but I have no clue who he is. I just hope it isn't Roger!"

"Roger?" Morgan questioned.

Jeffrey nodded. "He's a big pain in my tuba! First day of classes, and he gets me into a fight, can you believe it?"

"The jerk," Morgan groaned.

"Yep. I didn't want to fight, but he kept at it. So, I through him over my shoulder."

Morgan smiled. "Watch out for Kung Fu Jeffrey!"

Jeffrey almost choked on his cake. When he got his voice back, he answered, "Nah...make that Judo Jeffrey."

Finally, the two of them were laughing. Soon they were laughing so hard they couldn't stop. Jeffrey now knew why he liked Morgan so much.

He hated it when they had to go their separate ways. He held her for the longest time, not wanting to let go. "Remember, if you need someone to talk to you, I'm always here for you," he said.

Morgan nodded in silence. She was going to be alone again...at least until she saw Jeffrey again in class tomorrow.

Jeffrey lugged his knapsack and dufflebag to the dormitory, where another student showed him to his room and left him.

Sighing, Jeffrey opened the door and saw a young blond boy standing there and staring out the window.

"Hi. I'm Jeffrey Jones," he murmured.

The boy straightened his shoulders. "I'm Kris Abrams." He turned around and grinned at Jeffrey. "Guess we're stuck with each other, huh?"

Jeffrey smiled. "Hey, I'm glad I'll be stuck with you, Kris. I was afraid Roger would be my roommate."

Kris groaned. "We're going to have to watch out for that guy."

Jeffrey walked into the room and put his bags on his bed. "Yeah; that's what Bogg said."

Both boys sat on the beds and talked till midnight.

When they turned off the lights, Jeff couldn't help but think of Bogg. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "Bogg, where ever you are, I hope you're okay," he whispered into the darkness. While they had been reminiscing, the friends had neglected to notice that the door had bee left ajar. A lone figure had been standing there long enough to know that Jeffrey Jones was no longer with his partner. Roger walked a few feet away from the door and put his cell phone next to his ear. "Yes, he's here. And his partner is no where to be seen...yes, I'll keep an eye on him. It will be my pleasure," Roger hung up the phone, looked over towards the door and an evil smile showed on his thin face.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan looked over at Macen. She had not forgotten what the older woman had done to Jeffrey four years ago and knew that Macen had something up her sleeve. "I'm not telling you anything, Macen. I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're not getting me to admit to anything," she said.

Macen crossed her legs and looked into Morgan's grey-blue eyes. She could see something there, but wasn't sure what it was she saw. An evil smile crossed her face as she remembered the phone call from Roger. She knew Jeffrey was there; she just didn't know how long the young Voyager would be staying at the school. She might be working as a secretary in the office, but she didn't want to look obvious while she searched for him. She wasn't in love with him, nor was she jealous that he was able to voyage so young. She was, however, annoyed that Morgan was being so coy with her. The younger woman sat there, her body language saying it all: she was angry.

"So, you're not going to tell me anything. I can find out some other way," Macen said, a far away look in her eyes.

"If you THINK for one minute I'm going to allow you to hurt Jeffrey again, you're badly mistaken, Macen. He's older now, stronger in many ways. He's also has a lot of friends who can protect him. He doesn't need Bogg to help him the way you think he does,"

Macen smiled. "You sound like you're trying to convince yourself, Morgan. Keep it up, you're doing a good job of it." Macen got up, clearly seeing that she wasn't getting anything out of the young girl. The young girl has gotten stronger through the years, Macen thought as she walked out of the building. Morgan looked for the phone. She found it and dialed for Kris.

The phone in the room rang and Kris picked it up, not knowing who could have been calling him or Jeffrey. "Hello?" he said carefully. "Kris, it's Morgan. Is Jeffrey there?" came the voice of the young woman. "No, why?"

"Good. I need to come over and talk to you about something,"

"I'll be here," Kris hung up. A few minutes later Morgan had arrived and started telling him about the history between Jeffrey and Macen. He whistled when she finished the story.

"That gal is as bad news as Roger is. How do you think she found out Jeffrey was here?" Morgan shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Kris, we CAN'T let Jeffrey know she's here. If he does, I don't know how he'll react." Kris put a firm hand on her thin shoulder.

"Don't worry, Morgan. I won't tell Jeffrey about Macen. He'll be safe with me," Morgan nodded. "I know, Kris. He told me about how the both of you met. I think we're going to have to handle Macen and Roger by ourselves until Bogg and Olivia get back." Kris nodded. "I think that can be easily done, providing we know how long it will be before those two get back," Morgan sighed. "That I don't know, Kris. And I wish I did,"

Jeffrey walked into the dorm room. "Well, what are my two favorite people doing here without me?" he grinned.

He went over to Morgan and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"We're just talking," she told him as he sat down beside her.  
"Really? About what?" "About the main exam. Have you started studying for it yet?" Kris said, amazed he could think of something so quick. Jeffrey sighed.

"No, and it's driving me nuts! Half the stuff that Professor Codwell covered, I never even heard of in 1982! I was going to study tonght, but then Professor Brindle threw that announcment about a Code test for tomorrow..."

Kris snapped his fingers. "Good grief, I forgot about that!" "Sounds like you two have some studying to do. I'd better get back to studying, too."

Morgan kissed Jeffrey, broke off and looked up at him. "Just remember, after that major exam in a few months, we can do our own celebrating." she smiled.

Understanding what she was saying, he smiled back at her, then watched her leave the room.

Sighing, he sat on his bed and looked over at Kris. "I can't believe Professor Brindle did that to us! It's gotta be at least two chapters long!"

Kris nodded. "That's Professor Brindle for ya. She always does stuff like that,"

"No wonder I wasn't thrilled about going back to school. And to think I used to love it!" Jeffrey sighed as he opened up the thick book.

"I totally agree with you on that, Jeffrey. I sooo agree!" Kris groaned as he opened his own book.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan kissed Jeffrey before he headed for his room. He lugged his knapsack over his shoulder and did not notice four boys behind him.

His mind was totally on the major test that scheduled the next day. He _had_ to pass it in order to be able to voyage with Bogg again, and he didn't want to disappoint his father. And for this class, he needed a "B" to pass.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the bathroom. He tried to get away, but there were just too many of them. A blanket was wrapped around him and he couldn't see a thing.

"You going to holler for your Bogg now, Jones? You aren't so tough now, are you?" a voice taunted.

Jeffrey couldn't answer and all he could do was moan.

Suddenly, he felt something prick into his arm and he gulped when he felt the warm senstaion of the drug flowing through his viens.

Bogg....Jeffrey moaned inwardly before he went into darkness.

Meanwhile, Morgan went over to Jeff and Kris's room, looking for her favorite Voyager. But only Kris was there, sitting on his bed, studying for the next day's exam.

"Kris, have you seen Jeffrey since class?" she asked him.

"No; I figured he was with you."

Morgan shook her head. "I'm worried, Kris. He was supposed to meet me at the cafeteria for dinner, and he never showed up."

Kris put down his book and stood up, concerned now as well. It wasn't like Jeffrey to be late; and, even though he hadn't known Jeff that long, he still knew he wouldn't ever miss a date with Morgan.

"Maybe he had a meeting with one of the professors or something?"

Morgan nodded. "Could be. But I'd feel much better if we went looking for him."

"Okay...you go ask the professors; I'll check the classrooms. He can't be far."

Morgan sighed and Kris put a firm hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him, Morgan. Don't worry." he forced a smile. All the professors told Morgan they hadn't seen Jeffrey since class, and she was getting more frustrated by the minute.

For some odd reason, she thought about checking the boys room, thinking maybe he would be in there.

She knocked first. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

She heard a slight moan and opened the door slowly. "Jeffrey!" she cried when she saw the unconsious boy.

Jeffrey moaned and moved, revealing a syringe by his arm

Morgan gasped.

_"Kristopher!"_ she called, putting Jeffrey's head on her lap, anger starting to well up inside her.

Kris came running into the bathroom and dropped to his knees next to his friend. He saw the syringe and kicked it out of the way. "I'll be right back," Kris told Morgan then; he got up and ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeffrey closed his eyes. Was he seeing things or had he just seen Bogg? He  
felt someone shake him, and he opened his eyes, smiling when he saw the one man he trusted and loved.

"Bogg!" he croaked.

"About time you joined us," Phineas smiled at his son.

Doctor Richards checked Jeffrey's blood pressure and temperature and smiled.

_"That_ looks like a good sign," Phineas whispered to Jeff, who simply nodded.

"Everything looks good, Jeffrey, but, I think I'd like to have you stay here for another day or two."

"Another day or two?!" Jeffrey protested.

Phineas held up his hand. "Now, Jeffrey, I'm sure the doc has a good reason for that."

Doctor Richards nodded. "I do. I want to make sure the drug is out of your system; I want to be certain you're fully recovered before I release you."

Jeffrey sighed. "Okay; I guess I'll stay here if I have to."

Phineas snapped his fingers. "I forgot! I told Olivia and Morgan I'd give them a call the minute you woke up."

Jeff grinned. "I think you're a bit late, Bogg."  
Phineas made a face at him. "Smarty. Listen, kid, I'll be right back."

Jeff shrugged. "I don't think I'm going anywhere."

The nurse came to give Jeffrey some water as Phineas went over to the phone by the door. Even though the news was good, he didn't want to leave the boy just yet. Olivia was relieved that Jeffrey was okay and understood why Phineas hadn't called any sooner.

"Do you think you'll be able to eat soon, Phineas? It's been days since you've had any food," she added.

"Nah, I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've gone a few days without eating."

"All right, but I'm bringing Jeffrey something;I'm sure he's starving."

Phineas chuckled. "He's _always _starving. Thanks, Liv." He hung up the phone and went back to his son, who had just finished the water.

"Well, Liv is going to bring you something to eat. Think you can handle it?" he asked, sitting down once more.

"Yeah, I think so." Jeffrey looked at him, then down at his lap.

Phineas held the boy's chin in his hand and forced him to look up. "What is it, kid?"

"I'm afraid I disappointed you, Bogg. I missed the test, and I don't think they'll let me take it now."

"Hey, let me tell you something. You could never disappoint me, Jeff. As long as you do your best, that's all that matters. You're my son and I love you."

"Bogg..."Jeffrey's voice wavered as he gulped back the threatening tears

"What?"

"I didn't do this."

"It's okay, Jeff. I know you didn't,"

"You do?"

"Yep. Morgan and Kris told me."

"They told you? When?"

"When I first got here. They didn't tell me who did it, or how they knew, but I'll get it out of them somehow."

"Bogg, when I was being pulled into the bathroom, the one voice that talked to me sounded familiar."

"Were you able to put a name to the voice?"

"Roger."

Phineas grimaced as he remembered the youth Jeffrey had gotten into a fight with on his first day. "So he didn't stop bothering you, after all."

Jeffrey sighed. "I just don't know what I've ever done to him. Even from the first day he seemed to hate me."

Phineas put a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's because you've already been a Voyager for four years, and he has to graduate before he can even start."

"But it's not like I did it on purpose."

Phineas nodded. "I know that, and you know that. He might not, though. And if he does, he may not care. Some people think you should have been in school first before we had gone further."

"But it was Professor Garth's idea to send me back out with you, not mine!"

"I know." Phineas felt the urge to wrap his arms around him and did so.  
He knew he was almost choking the kid, but he didn't want to let go.

"Who's hungry?" came Olivia's voice behind Phineas.

"I know I am!" Jeffrey said.

Phineas looked over at Olivia and Morgan. "Told ya so," he murmured, grinning.

"Bogg, can I talk to you?" Morgan asked as Jeffrey took a big bite of meatloaf.

"Sure. Don't eat too fast, kid," he added to Jeffrey. "I'll be right back." Leaving the room momentarily with Morgan, he found Kris waiting for them. "Kris," he smiled at the youth.

"Sir," Kris nodded, his gaze held firm.

Phineas looked at the two of them; sensing that something was bothering them, he sighed, "All right, you two. Out with it."

"We have a pretty good idea of who did this to Jeffrey," Morgan said.

Phineas crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. "Go on."

Morgan looked up at Kris. "Macen and Roger,"

Phineas's eyes grew wide as he heard Macen's name. He hadn't heard that name in years and thought he never would. Now she was behind what had landed Jeffrey in the imfirmary? "How long have the two of you known about this?"

"Not too long, Bogg. We just don't want Jeffrey to know until he's taken the test."

Phineas nodded. "Wise decision. We don't know how Jeffrey would react if he saw her."

"We thought we could handle it before you and Olivia got back. We didn't know they would go this far," Kris said.

"Well, the line of work we're in, we have to be careful with _anyone _we come into contact with." Phineas heaved a tired sigh as he looked back into the room toward Jeff and Olivia. Why was nothing ever simple, he wondered. Surprisingly, Jeffrey had already finished his meal and was working on dessert. "We'll talk about this later," Bogg told the pair. "I don't want him to suspect anything."

Morgan and Kris nodded in agreement. "Yes, sir." Kris said.

"And quit calling me 'sir.' Makes me feel old," Phineas grinned at Kris.

"Yes, sir."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother." Then he grinned fleetingly as he realized he had just done exactly what Jeffrey had done to him so many times, right down to the words.

The three went back into the room, where Jeffrey was pushing back a big piece of chocolate cake.

"What's the matter, kid?" Bogg asked him.

"I'm stuffed. Want the last piece?"

"Don't mind if I do." Gladly, Phineas took the plate and started to dig in.

It was Olivia's turn to cross her arms over her chest. "Phineas Bogg, I thought you said you weren't hungry."

Phineas shrugged. "So I lied."

Jeffrey chuckled. "And _I _thought you said you never lie."

Phineas just shrugged as he put a forkful of cake in his mouth.  
oOo The following day, Jeffrey was given a clean bill of health and was discharged from the infirmary. Since Phineas was back, he moved back into the apartment with him, though he did feel uneasy about leaving Kris alone with Roger still on the loose.

Kris waved it off. "Don't worry 'bout me, Jeff. I'll keep the door locked."

"We can still study together?" Jeff asked.

"Abso-freakin'-lutely!" Kris answered.

Jeff gave him a questioning look. "Abso- _what_?"

Kris laughed. "Sorry; guess I've been here too long. I've been picking up some wierd lingo."

Jeff chuckled. "I'd say so!"  
oOo  
When Jeff got back to the apartment, he saw Phineas looking through the refrigerator. He grinned as he closed the door. "Hungry?"

"Nah. Just bored, I guess. Not used to staying put in one place for so long. How's Kris doing?"

"He's okay. If you don't mind, he and I are going to the library later."

"More studying?"

"Yeah. I _really _want to pass the test. Guess I'm just nervous."

Phineas closed the refrigerator and looked over at his son. "I can understand that. Was never good at taking tests myself,"

Jeff sighed. "I just wish I could skip the whole thing! Why do I even need that course, anyway? The Omni doesn't go past 1970!"

"Well, when you finally get your own Omni, what if it goes up to the year 2000? Have you ever thought of that?"

"No, not really." Jeffrey admitted. "So, I guess having that course isn't a bad idea, huh?"

"Bingo." Phineas sat down next to Jeff. "I am glad of one thing though."

"What's that?"

"You had friends here to help you. You weren't on your own; otherwise I might've felt uneasy about leaving you here."

"Yeah; Kris and Morgan have been great."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, that'll be Kris," Jeff said, standing up and gathering his books.

"Don't be out too late, kid."

Jeff smiled at his partner. "Don't worry, I won't."

Phineas watched his boy leave and grinned. At least this time he felt better about letting Jeffrey go on his own. oOo  
Thankfully, the library was nice and quiet when the two friends got there. It wasn't really crowded, so there were plenty of places to sit. They found a nice big table and spread out their books.

"You don't have to do this you know, " Jeffrey said.

"Hey, you're my friend, and I want to help. I know how much this test means to you."

"Thanks," Jeff smiled. Then he looked around and let out a soft oath.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't have that one book I need. Guess I'll go and look for it."

"I'll keep your spot,"

"Thanks, Kris."

Jeffrey went to the aisle where he'd last seen the book he sought. His eyes scaned the shelves; then, from the corner of his eye, he spotted a figure further down the aisle. "No, it can't be," he muttered in disbelief. He squinted his eyes. "Noooooo," he groaned in dismay.


	8. Chapter 8

Kris looked up at Jeffrey from the table as Jeffrey came back from getting the book. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jeff sat down next to his friend. "I think I just did." He said nothing more, however, and the two settled down to their studying. Jeffrey tried to keep his mind on his books, rather than the woman he'd seen in the aisle.

He returned to the apartment rather late and found that Bogg had been waiting up for him. The ex-pirate was sitting on the couch with a book in his lap; his head was tilted back, and his eyes were closed.

The lights were out, so Jeffrey slowly closed the door. It didn't help any, for Bogg heard him anyway. "Kid, that you?" came the groggy voice.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late,"

Phineas sighed. "That's okay. How'd the studying go?" He turned on the lamp on the end table.

Jeff shrugged. "Okay, I guess. There's just so much to cover; I don't think I'll ever get it all." He sighed and sat down next to Bogg. "I think I saw someone at the library."

"Who?"

"Macen, but I could be wrong. She was quite far away and I didn't really get a good look at her."

"Uh, Jeff..."

"What?"

"I hate to tell you this, but Macen _is_ here; she's working in the school offices."

Jeff's eyes grew wide. "What?! How long have you known?"

"Just since a couple days ago. Morgan and Kris told me while you were still in the infirmary."

Jeffrey stood up, anger beginning to rise inside him. "Macen's here? Didn't stay in jail long, did she?"

Bogg looked up at his son. By the clenched hands, he could tell the boy was angry. "Jeffrey, we'll get her," he promised.

Jeffrey shook his head. "No way."

"Jeff..."

"She'll escape. They always do, just like Drake. How many times have we caught _him, _and he's managed to get away? We'll never be free of them, Bogg, no matter what we do."

Phineas stood up and went over to his son, whose angry tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Jeff, we'll make sure she and Roger pay for what they did to you. I promise." He put an arm around his son, but Jeffrey shrugged it off.

_There's a lot of bottled-up anger in there, _the older Voyager thought.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bogg," the youth sighed. "I'm just sick and tired of villians getting away with hurting people."

Phineas nodded. "Yeah, I know. I am too, but there's nothing we can do about it until we catch them in the act. You know that."

"Even after what they did to me? That isn't enough?"

"No. They'll have to be actually doing something when we catch them; hearsay and supposition aren't enough."

Jeffrey looked at him curiously. "Since when do you know so much about law?"

Phineas winked at him. "I've been talking to Professor Garth."

"Oh," Jeffrey sighed. Though the first violent flush of anger had faded, he was still feeling its effects; despite the late hour, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. "Hungry?" he asked, heading toward the kitchen.

"I can eat, sure." Phineas nodded and followed Jeff, knowing that he ate when he was upset.

Jeffrey made himself three sandwiches, a big bowl of chips, and a heaping salad.

Phineas whistled. "Whoa, kid, don't ya think that's enough?"

Jeffrey looked at his plate for the first time. "Looks okay to me. Want some?"

Phineas waved his hand. "No, thanks. Knock yourself out, kid." He grabbed himself a soda and sat down at the table - after seeing Jeff's plate, he didn't think he _could_ eat.

Jeffrey ate everything he had put on his plate while Phineas looked at him in disbelief. How the kid could stay as skinny as he was, was beyond him.

After clearing the dishes, Jeffrey grabbed his coat and went to the door.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour?" Phineas asked.

"Going to see a couple of so-called friends. Don't wait up; I may not be back at anything like a reasonable hour."

Before Phineas could say anything, Jeffrey was out the door and slammed it shut.

Phineas decided to call Morgan, but someone else answered the phone. The person told him she had gone to see Kris, so he called Kris's room.  
"Hey, Kris, this is Phineas," he said when Kris answered. "Is Morgan still there?"

"Yes, she is. We were just talking about Jeffrey and Macen,"

"Well, I think he's on his way over there, and he's _not _happy."

Kris groaned. "I gather you told him? About Macen, I mean?"

"Yes. I had to, Kris. He saw her at the library, and I just couldn't lie to him."

"I understand, Bogg. Thanks for calling," Kris hung up the phone as Morgan came out of the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Morgan asked, noticing the look on her friend's face.

"Bogg called to let us know Jeffrey's on the way."

"He is?" Morgan smiled, glad to see him agian.

"He's pretty upset, Morgan. Bogg had to tell him about Macen."

"Oh, no."

"Yep. I think we'd better be prepared for anything,"

At that point, the knock came on the door and Kris answered it. Sure enough, Jeffrey stood there, with pure rage smoldering in his brown eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, with not so much as a hello.

Kris pulled him into the room and shut the door, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"We didn't know how you'd react," Morgan told him.

"Didn't you think I had the right to know? After what she did to me?"

Kris held up his hand. "Hold on there, Jeff. From what I heard, Drake _made_ her do that stuff to you."

"She could have stopped, but she didn't. I just can't believe the two of you!"

"Jeffrey, you were just released from the infirmary, and we didn't know what the news would do to you." Morgan said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Besides, how do we know drugging you wasn't _her_ idea? If she's that bad, she just might have done that," Kris added.

Jeff's anger slowly ebbed away as he kept his eyes on Morgan. She was the only one besides Bogg who could calm him down. "I suppose you're right," he said at last. "But what if she does something worse now? If she knows that I know about her..." Jeffrey sat on the bed that used to be his as Kris stood in front of him.

"Let's not cross the bridge untill we get to it," the other boy said. Besides, in order to make sure Macen and Roger are caught, we may have to set a trap. So they'll actually be caught in the act."

Jeffrey grinned. "Funny, that's what Bogg said just a few minutes ago."

Morgan grinned back. "Great minds think alike."

The phone rang and Morgan answered it. "Hello, Bogg. Yes, Jeffrey's here...Yes, everything's okay. Would you like to talk to him?" She handed the phone to Jeffrey.

"Hi, Bogg...Yeah, I'm okay...I'll be home in a few. " Jeffrey smiled. "No, no one got hurt..."Yeah, okay. I'll see you in the morning." He hung up.

"I think it'd be a good idea to get Bogg and Dr. Richards involved," Kris said.

Jeffrey nodded. "So do I. I don't like keeping secrets from Bogg."

"So we're agreed that the three of us will get together and talk this all over with Olivia, Bogg, and Dr. Richards in the morning?" Morgan asked.

"Agreed," Jeffrey and Kris chorused.

Morgan smiled at her two friends. It felt good to have the vibes in the room better. After giving both boys a hug (Jeffrey a longer hug), she left the room to go to hers.

Jeffrey lay on his old bed, and Kris went to his.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"I apologize for keeping the news about Macen from you."

Jeffrey looked over at his friend. "It's okay, Kris. Really, I understand why the two of you did that. I'm glad I have friends like you guys."

Kris smiled. "I am, too, Jeff."

With the air cleared, Jeff was finally able to go to sleep.

The next morning, Jeff showered and changed by the time Kris was up. Jeffrey thought about the plan while Kris got ready and the two left for Morgan's room.

She greeted them with a smile as they entered the room. The three sat on the floor and started talking about what they needed to do to hash out their plan.

"I do think we should let Bogg, Olivia and Doctor Richards in on what we're doing." Morgan suggested.

"Good idea. I do know that I don't like keeping secrets from Bogg.I also know if I tell Bogg something's up, he's _sure _to get here. I know he's ready to do just about anything," Jeffrey nodded.

"Yeah, same with Olivia. She didn't like it much when I told her what happened to you, Jeffrey. She said it reminded her of what happened in France." Morgan put a hand on his knee, and he covered it with his own hand.

"What happened there?" Kris asked.

Jeffrey sighed. "I hadn't been with Bogg that long, maybe a year. We had a mission to help Pasteur. Well, he was trying to catch a rabid dog when we landed in his lab. Our fall scared the dog even more, and Liv tried to help capture him. Worse came to worst, and the dog ran at me and bit me on the wrist,"

"Ouch," Kris winced.

"It wasn't really all that bad untill later when I got sick."

"Pasteur was able to help you, right?"

Jeffrey nodded. "Yeah, but not after this other doctor got me away from him. He thought what Pasteur was doing was a big joke and a waste of time."

"Well, why don't we gve them all a call. I'll call Doctor Richards," Kris said.

"Sounds like a plan. Where shall we meet them?" Morgan asked.

"Hmmmm. How about the imfirmary? That's as good as place as any."

Jeff shook his head. "Nah. Too obvious. I'd say the dining hall; that way they'll just think we want to eat together."

Kris smiled. "That's a better plan. They won't have the slightest clue what we're doing!"

"That's the whole idea," Jeffrey smiled back.

The three got busy making their phone calls, then left for the dining hall. There they found the three adults waiting for them, each drinking his favorite concoction.

"So, what are the three of you up to?" Olivia asked as Morgan sat next to her.

"We have an idea on how to capture Macen and Roger. But we need your help," Kris said.

"How?" Phineas asked, questioning in his eyes. He took a sip of his soda and placed it back down. By the look on Jeff's face, he knew he wasn't going to like this one bit.

Jeffrey looked over at his father and saw the Look. "Bogg, you told me yourself we can't get those two without catching them in the act," he said.

"Right," Phineas nodded.

"Well...I was thinking..." Jeffrey leaned over and whispered something in Bogg's ear.

"This doesn't look good," Morgan groaned and crossed her arms.

"Oh, crikey," Kris groaned as Phineas nodded


	9. Chapter 9

Just a quick note to thank those who are needed to be thanked!

A biiiiig thank you to Jake, who's helped me with the wording, spelling and so forth...also with ideas!

Another big thank you to Morgan and Rosemarie, who have not only left kind reviews, but also have given me their ideas for the story as well...

Thank you all for the reviews, whether be kind or harsh, they are solely appreciated!

Once again, THANK YOU!!!! from the bottom of my heart!

A voyager in time,

Peeper


	10. Chapter 10

After a light meal with the others, Phineas headed back to the apartment with his partner in tow. He didn't like the idea of Jeffrey being involved with drugs so soon. He was old enough to handle such a case, but this was his _son,_ for crying out loud. Okay, not biologically, but even so.

"Bogg, you okay?" Jeffrey's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Just not sure about all this, kid."

They entered the apartment and Jeffrey closed the door. He appreciated Bogg's worry, but to him it just wasn't neccesary. He _could _take care of himself, regardless of what people might think. He knew there were those who thought he would always need Bogg there, and he needed to prove them wrong. "Bogg, you told me yourself that we can't get them unless we catch them in the act."

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't mean--"

"Well, I want this over with as much as you do. I don't want to be taking that test knowing that Macen and Roger are still out there. I wouldn't be able to concentrate, and you know it,"

"But why you? Why can't it be someone else?"

Only once had he ever seen Phineas actually shed tears, but the older Voyager had a certain look about his eyes when he was fighting them, and Jeffrey saw it there now; his own throat tightened in response. "Bogg, it can't _be_ anyone else. Who else did Roger put that needle in? No one but me. C'mon, Bogg; it's gonna be okay."

Phineas forced a smile. "How did you get so smart?"

Jeffrey chuckled. "Since I went back to school."

Phineas groaned. "Smart kids give me a pain..."

Grinning, Jeffrey made the phone call to Roger. As luck would have it, Roger agreed to meet him at the same restroom later that evening.

"You better come alone, Jeffrey. I don't like bystanders," Roger told him.

"Don't worry, I'll be by myself." Jeffrey tried to sound convincing. It was hard, since he didn't feel convinced himself. oOo  
An hour before the meeting, Phineas, Kris, and Jeffrey went into the bathroom. Phineas noticed the look on Jeff's face.

"Nervous, kid?"

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stop this whole thing, or get someone else."

"Nice try, Bogg. No, I can't back out now. Roger will be here in a few minutes."

"So, you want us to hide in those stalls?" Kris asked.

Jeffrey nodded. "Yeah and stand on the toilets so he can't see your feet."

"Duly noted. Don't take too long with this, kid."

Jeffrey chuckled. "I know, I know. You're not a man known for being patient."

Phineas couldn't help but grin as Jeffrey tossed back his own words, uttered that first day so long ago. "That's right, so just remember who's waiting."

Kris and Phineas took their places. On the outside, Phineas looked as calm as a cucumber, but inside he was a nervous wreck. His gut was tensing up, and he could feel his hands clenching tighter and tighter.

"Well, hello, Roger. 'Bout time you should up," came Jeff's voice.

The slightly older boy grinned and looked around.

"You came alone?"

Jeffrey nodded. "I told you I would. Now, where's that drug?"

"Oh, hoooo, a little impatient are we? What kind of payment are you willing to make, hmmm?"

"Whatever you say, Roger; I can handle it."

"Can you, now? How about staying here forever with Macen?"

Kris had to bite down to keep from gasping aloud; Phineas had all he could do not to come bursting out of that stall right then and there. He forced himself to wait for Jeff's signal.

Jeffrey sighed. "Deal. "But, I need something from you," he added.

_Here it comes, _Phineas groaned silently.

"What's that? I'm already giving you the drug you so badly need."

"Yeah, you are. But I need to know the supplier, the one who gets it for you"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Roger, I know you can't have possibly gotten this on your own. I need to know, just in case you go belly up on me,"

Roger laughed. "Belly up? Me? Well, if you must know, it's Macen. She works near the nursing station here and can get whatever she needs."

"So, if I stay here with you and Macen, I can get the stuff whenever I need it, right?"

"You got it. And if you're with that so-called Voyager, you wouldn't be able to get it so easily, would you?"

_I'll give him, 'so-called,' _Phineas thought angrily.

"If you're talking about Bogg, no. I wouldn't be able to. So, after this, I can just go to Macen if I have to?"

"Don't be an idiot! She can't know I told you!"

"Why not?" Jeffrey pressured.

Getting angry, Roger took the needle out of his pocket and came towards Jeffrey. "Look, do you want the stuff or not?" he demanded.

_Okay, that's it._ "No one's going to do anything, Roger!" Phineas roared as he and Kris came flying out of their stalls to grab him.

Roger glared at Jeffrey, who now had the syringe. "You _lied _to me, Jones! You'll pay for this!"

The prearranged security guards came in and took Roger away in handcuffs; he was swearing like a sailor as he was being hauled away. No; worse than a sailor, Phineas thought as he heard the enraged teen shout things that even a pirate wouldn't have dared to utter in his day.  
"So, it's over." Phineas sighed in relief.

Jeffrey shook his head. "No, it's not. We still have Macen to deal with."

"Jeffrey..."

"Bogg, she's the honcho in all this. I can tell her that Roger didn't have the stuff I was looking for and that he told she could help me get it."

"I can go with you," Kris said.

Jeff shook his head. "No, not this time."

"Jeffrey, why don't all of us go to see her. That way she'll know that her game is up and we know the whole deal?" Phineas suggested, not wanting the kid to have to do any more than he'd already done.

Jeffrey thought about it and nodded. "That'll be good. That way you two will be eyewitnesses."

"More like ear witnesses," Kris muttered under his breath.

"That way she won't be able to deny anything," Jeffrey went on, not missing a beat. "Okay, so it's set. Kris, you know where her office is?"

"I sure do; but I've been there more times then I can count." Kris reddened a bit as he admitted this. Macen worked in the dean's office, which was located right next to the nursing station. Despite the situation, all three were laughing as they left the scene. Kris led Jeff and Bogg to the dean's office after they made more arrangements to the security guards for yet another arrest. Holding his breath, Jeff opened the door and the three of them walked in. Phineas stayed close on Jeff's heels, just in case the lad needed the extra support. "Hello, Macen. Busy?" Jeffrey asked, his arms crossed over his chest. He swallowed hard as the brunett turned her brown eyes up at him. "Well, Jeffrey Jones, what a pleasant surprise." she smiled. "Won't be in a few minutes," He told her. "What do you mean by that? And what are THEY doing here?" she asked, her eyes reverting to Phineas and Kris. She knew something was up and it certainly didn't look good. At least not for her.

"We know you supplied Roger with the drug he injected me a few days ago," She acted surpised. "Roger? Who's that? And what drug?" Jeffrey sighed. For some reason he had a feeling she was going to try to act and he was ready and smiled at her. "Don't act coy with me, Macen. Roger told us all about how you supply him through the nurse's station." Phineas nodded. "He's got wittness's with us, Macen, so you can't back down." The two guards came in and came closer to her. "I don't know what your talking about! You can't do this!!" she hollered as they cuffed her. "Oh, yes we can." Kris said. Jeffrey stood by Phineas as he watched Macen being hauled away by the security guards. "Okay, NOW I feel like celebrating!!" Jeffrey said, once he saw Macen was taken well care of. "NOT until you take that test," Phineas told him. "I was hoping you'd forget about that..." Jeffrey moaned. "Nothing doing, Kid." Phineas chuckled and led his partner back to their apartment where he and Kris helped Jeff study more for the test.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeffrey was glad that the days of studying were over. Bogg and Kris had not allowed him to let up on his studying one bit; the only other things he was allowed to do was eat and sleep. At one point, Bogg had caught him on the computer chatting with Morgan, and he'd thought for sure the older Voyager was going to have his hide. "Get off that thing, now, Jeffrey."  
"One more minute, please, Bogg?"  
"No, kid. N_ow."_

_Sorry, Bogg caught me, so I gotta run!_ Jeffrey typed.  
_It's okay,_ she responded. _I'll talk to you tomorrow._

Reluctantly, Jeffrey turned off the computer and went out of his room. He found his partner cooking something in the kitchen and it smelled wonderful.  
"What're you making?" he asked.

"Corned beef hash. Want some?" Phineas asked as he stirred the mixture.

"Yeah! I'm starving!"

"Good. Go fix the table, it'll be ready in a jif." Phineas smiled.

Phineas watched his son eat the hash and took a forkful himself.  
"You ready for tomorrow?"

Jeffrey sighed. "I think so. You guys pounded the facts in me so hard, I think I know it all by heart!"

Phineas chuckled. "Yeah, I know Kris and I worked you pretty hard. I just want you to pass, kid."

Jeffrey nodded. "Yeah, I know, so do I. I don't know what I'd do if I failed."

Phineas put a hand over Jeffrey's. "Don't think like that, kid. You did your best, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's all that matters. It'll come to ya, I promise."

Jeffrey smiled at the ex-pirate. They had come a long way, he and Phineas, since that first day. He remembered how harsh he'd been at first, then calming down to at least allowing him to help when needed.

"What's the matter, kid?" Phineas's voice brought him back to reality.

"Just remembering how it was when we first met,"

Phineas chuckled. "I wasn't the best partner back then, was I?"

Jeffrey shrugged. "Hey, you weren't used to kids, let alone having a partner. You've grown up since,"

"Thanks a lot, kid!" Phineas groaned.

While they ate, they talked some more, but not about the test.

As Jeffrey got ready for bed, the phone rang and he heard Bogg's voice.

"Hey, Kris, yeah, he's still awake. Wanna talk to him? Okay, let me get him."  
Phineas knocked on Jeffrey's door. "Jeff, Kris is on the phone."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

Kris's phone call was just assuring Jeffrey he'll do fine on the test and not to worry. Kris also said he'd meet him and Bogg by the classroom where Jeffrey was to take the test.  
oOo The next morning, Jeffrey got up and got ready. He was surprised that he was up before Bogg, so he got breakfast started.

Phineas came up to him as he stirred the eggs in the frying pan. The bacon was sizzling nicely in another. "Well, good morning, kid. How're you feeling?"

"Okay. I'm not as nervous as I thought I'd be."

"You'll do fine, Jeffrey." He started to set the table.

"You keep saying that, but I won't believe it till it's over."

Phineas nodded. "It'll be over sooner than you think."

"I'll be glad when it is!"

oOo

Kris, Olivia and Morgan were waiting for them in front of the classroom.  
"What is this? A party?" Jeffrey asked.

Morgan smiled. "It will be when you pass that exam!"

"Don't count your chickens till they've hatched, Morgan."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Jeff. You've studied hard; you're ready," Kris said.

Jeffrey sighed. Inwardly, he knew they were putting too much faith in him. There had been so much to learn in so little time, he just knew he wasn't going to pass.

Professor Garth opened the door. "Jeffrey, if you're ready," he said.

"Well, guess this is it." Jeffrey gulped.

Phineas hugged his son. "Break a leg, kid."

Jeffrey grinned back at him.

Phineas watched his young partner walk into the classroom and thought he knew what real, biological fathers must feel at times like this. So many different emotions were swelling up inside him at once, he couldn't have found a starting point to describe them if his life had depended on it: nervousness, pride, joy, anxiety...all of which Jeffrey must be feeling at the same time.

Jeffrey walked into the empty classroom and took a seat.

"So, Jeffrey, how are you feeling?" Garth asked with a smile.

"Nervous."

"Don't be. Take your time and think things through, as you've done in your classes. You have five hours to complete the test," Garth put the test on Jeffrey's desk and looked at the clock.

"All right, begin."

Phineas looked in the window of the door and watched as Jeffrey began to work. He paced back and forth and kept looking at the clock.

"Phineas, will you please stop? You're making me crazy!" Olivia complained.

"_I'm _making _you _crazy? It's this waiting that's making me crazy..Patience is not my best attribute here!"

Olivia went over to her friend and fellow Voyager. She'd never seen Phineas act this way as long as she'd known him. He'd changed since he'd had Jeffrey as a partner, every bit as much as she had changed since Morgan had entered her life. "Trust me, Phineas, I know all too well about your problems with patience," she smiled.

Phineas sighed. "What time is it?" he asked Kris.

"The test is almost over, Bogg. Jeffrey looks like he's ready to throw in the towel!" Morgan told him.

"Jeffrey never did like taking tests."

Phineas looked in the small window and saw Jeffrey handing Professor Garth the test paper. He sighed; now at least the hard part was over. But Jeff didn't come out immediately; a half hour passed, and still he did not emerge. Finally, however, Jeffrey walked out of the room, his head hanging. "Sorry it took so long, but the professor wanted to grade it so I wouldn't have to wait."

"So how did it go?" Phineas demanded.

Jeffrey looked up at him, then back at the floor. "I didn't make the top 10 percent of the class," he said quietly.

"What!? After all that hard work?" Then Phineas stopped short when he saw the look on his boy's face.

He was grinning wickedly now. "I made the top _one _percent!" he announced.

"Jeffrey Jones, I'm going to kill you for that!" Morgan cried.

"You'll have to wait in line, Morgan. I'll be at him first!" Phineas said.

"Hey, I said I passed!" Jeffrey protested, but it was no use. He saw the look on Bogg's face and knew he had to run.

"You get back here!" Phineas bellowed as he took after him.

Suddenly, there were five people running down the long hallway...


End file.
